Kevin Zegers
Kevin Joseph Zegers (born September 19, 1984) is a Canadian actor and model. He is known for his roles as Alec Lightwood in The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, Josh Framm in the Air Bud film series, and Damien Dalgaard in the CW teen drama Gossip Girl. He also starred in the films Dawn of the Dead (2004), Transamerica (2005), It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007), Fifty Dead Men Walking (2008), and Frozen (2010). Background Zegers was born in Woodstock, Ontario, the son of Mary-Ellen (Veldman), a teacher, and Jim Zegers, a quarry worker. He has two sisters, Krista and Katie. He is of Dutch descent; all four of his grandparents were born in The Netherlands. He attended St Mary's Catholic High School in Woodstock. Career Zegers began his performing career at the age of 6, appearing in about 30 TV commercials. His first film appearance was at the age of 7, in a small role in the Michael J. Fox comedy Life with Mikey (1993). Subsequently, he appeared in many supporting roles, including a guest appearance on the television series The X-Files, playing a stigmatic child. He had the starring role in Air Bud (1997), a film about a sports-playing dog. In the years following, Zegers appeared in three sequels, as well as a similar genre film, MVP: Most Valuable Primate (2000), which featured a hockey-playing chimp. Between 1997 and 2004, Zegers had starring or costarring roles in many low-budget Canadian and horror films, including Nico the Unicorn (1998), Komodo (1999), and Wrong Turn (2003). He also appeared in the short-lived American television series Titans (2000), for which he was chosen by producer Aaron Spelling. Zegers had previously worked with co-star Yasmine Bleeth in the 1999 film It Came from the Sky. After appearing in the remake of Dawn of the Dead, he had a major role in the Academy Award-nominated independent film Transamerica (2005), co-starring Felicity Huffman. Zegers' performance as the street-hustling bisexual son of a male-to-female transsexual was praised by several critics, and he won the Trophée Chopard for Male Revelation at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival. Also in 2005 he appeared in Felicity: An American Girl Adventure based on the American Girl''book series, as Benjamin "Ben" Davidson in Williamsburg Virginia 1775. Zegers starred in the 2006 romantic comedy ''It's a Boy Girl Thing. In 2009, Zegers signed to play the role of Clyde Barrow in the remake of The Story of Bonnie and Clyde, with Hilary Duff. The two roles have since been recast due to scheduling conflicts for both actors. He also guest-starred as Damien Dalgaard in Gossip Girl from 2009 until 2010, and returning again in late 2010 for multiple episodes throughout season 4. He appeared in Rock Mafia's 2010 music video "The Big Bang", and in 2012, played the male protagonist in the television series Titanic: Blood and Steel. He portrayed Alec Lightwood in The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (2013). Personal Life In August 2013, Zegers married Jaime Feld, an agent. The couple had twin girls in August 2015: Zoë Madison and Blake Everleigh. Filmography Movies Television Music Videos Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Antagonists